Conventionally, a printing jig has been known to perform a curved surface printing using a general printer (see Patent Publication 1). An inkjet printer including a print object retention member also has been conventionally known to perform printing on a three-dimensional object having a cylindrical part (see Patent Publication 2). A three dimensional-shaped object printing jig has been conventionally known that can perform printing on a plurality of print objects having different shapes (see Patent Publication 3).